


DUO MAXWELL THE GOD OF DEATH OR THE ONMYOUJI MASTER

by Animefangirl0219



Category: Gundam Wing, Shounen Onmyouji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefangirl0219/pseuds/Animefangirl0219
Summary: did you ever wonder what duo maxwell would be like if he had powers?And then I remembered the anime Shonen Onmyouji & thought this could work.🤔
Kudos: 1





	DUO MAXWELL THE GOD OF DEATH OR THE ONMYOUJI MASTER

Duo is a decendant of Masahiro & inherited his powers & his shikagami.

I wonder how much trouble OZ and the other g-boy's are in for now? o.0

pairings 1x2 3x4 5xz or ?

multi-chapt plz

Up for Adoption


End file.
